


Just This Once || Dante Sparda ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [5]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breasts, Dante wants to try breast milk, F/M, Light Smut, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Dante is a perv but he is also loving husband that would do anything for his wife and after some pestering you finally give in too your husband please.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Just This Once || Dante Sparda ||

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do a sequel.

Dante knew he was a lucky man, he was married to you. Probably the only woman who actually liked being around him and his annoying quirks…bonuse that you were smoking hot….not to mention the beautiful little girl you gave him.

But he was getting off track, his mind was still reeling from what you agreed to do.

“I said you can….what suck on my breasts.” You muttered, arms crossed under your chest, cheeks puffed out as you held an adorable pout on your lips.

Blinking a wide grin tugged at his lips, stepping closer to you Dante let his arms wrap around your waist.

“Fuck…god that’s hot babe.”

“Dante! This is embarrassing!” Letting out a while you buried your face in his chest.

“It’s not my fault that my sexy ass wife is finally letting me play with her breasts.

“You wouldn’t stop bothering me about it!

Shrugging his shoulders he lifted you up, carrying you Princess style the demon hunter happily carted you off to the shared bedroom.

“I didn’t mean now!”

“Why not…Eva is sleeping…I got a picture…her little butt is sticking up in the air…so fucking cute.”

Chuckling to yourself it really was amazing how Dante can go from a pervert to doting father in seconds.

The loved his little girl, just as much as he loved you. Biting your lip you shook your head then gave him a smile, he certainly was the best thing to happen to you.

“Come on..just this once…only tonight.”Looking down at you he gave you a teasing smile. 

“Come on babe! If you’re worried about your body you have nothing to fret! You’re hot!”

“Ugh…fine you pervert.”

Dante’s smile turned into a large grin, stepping into the bedroom he then placed you down on the bed. Humming he purged up your night shirt placing a kiss on your stomach.

“Can we turn off the light”

Blinking Dante sat up, his fingers leaving the hem of your shirt.

“ y/n…not this again…you don’t know how beautiful, sexy, goddess level hot!” Dante let his hand then slip under your shirt, his thumb teasing your nipple.

“Can easily be mistaken for an angel…and I can not wait to put another kid in you.”

“Dante!”

Chuckling he gave you a small wink as his thumb ran over your nipple, watching him you bit your lip as his tongue ran over the nub as his other hand massaged your other breast.

Closing your eyes you weren’t sure you could watch your husband but it didn’t mean you weren’t enjoy it.

Running his tongue over your nipple again, letting out a groan tasting you. Figiting you gave Dante’s head a push.

“Okay…I think that’s enough” Turning your head away you knew your cheeks were burning.

“See wasn’t so hard…but you do taste good..makes me want more.” Licking his lips Dante hummer running his fingers down your side.

“Ugh, you’re such a perv.”

Shaking his head he then let his fingers run down your hips.

“That maybe so! But I’m horny so let’s have sex.”  
As if to prove his point the man gave you a kiss, letting his tongue run over yours as you felt his hard on against your inner thigh. Breaking the kiss guy gave him a crooked grin.

“Fine let’s have sex”

“Yes!”


End file.
